Kickin' It With Kick Jr
by KickForeva
Summary: Kim and Jack are married, finally! But guess what? Kim is expecting! Read to find out who Kick Jr will be. #YouCanKickItLina
1. Chapter 1

There weren't many things you could tell about Kim Brewer from a glance. For instance, you wouldn't be able to see her amazing sarcastic ability, her feistiness, or her random bursts of anger. You wouldn't be able to see her sweet personality, her love of people, or her mind-blowing singing voice. But one thing you could DEFINITELY tell about Kim Brewer was this:

She was pregnant.

Yep, Kim Brewer was pregnant, and yet, she was still wiping countertops in the Downtown Diner. She didn't need to, after all, her husband, Jack Brewer, was a prestigious lawyer in Seaford, California. Why then, would Kim, being pregnant, still work there? The Downtown Diner was owned by her parents. She had been a waitress for seven years and she wasn't going to stop now.

Kim tossed a dishrag into the bucket and glanced out the huge window on the wall. Jack was supposed to be here soon. Kim and Jack had been putting off going to see which gender their child would be for a while, but finally Jack had convinced her to go so she could go shopping for stuff, and most importantly, pick a name.

Pretty soon, a black Corvette pulled up next to the diner. Kim smiled and went to find her mom, who was probably going to be in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Kimmy?"

"Jack is here so I'm going to go"

"Okay, sweetie. You better call me when you find out."

"Okay"

Kim walked through the glass doors of the diner and went to the passenger side of the Corvette. She quickly pulled the door open and got in. Jack leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before putting the car in reverse.

"Hey Kimmy, how was work?"

"Oh, the usual. What about you, Mr. Lawyer?" Kim teased, poking him.

"We weren't too busy today, so I was just organizing some stuff."

"Sounds fun."

"Not really."

Kim, lost in thought, began to rub her swollen belly.

"Whatcha thinkin about, beautiful?"

"Baby names."

Jack leaned over and rubbed her leg.

"Don't stress about the appointment. It'll be fine."

Kim sighed. "I know.."

Jack pulled into a parking space at the doctor's office. He jumped out of the car and went around to Kim's side, opening her door. He gently took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle. Clicking the lock button, he dropped his keys into the pocket of his jeans. Kim took his hand and they walked across the parking lot together.

They entered the waiting room and filled out all the paperwork. They didn't really have to wait, because the office was actually running on time. Soon, they were following a nurse down the hallway. She instructed Kim to lay down on the bed, because the doctor was on his way. Then, she left.

Kim looked very freaked out. Jack began to stroke her face.

"Hey, you can tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know.. I'm just scared"

"What are you scared of?"

"What if there's something wrong?"

"Kimmy, I don't think there will be."

"But what if there is?"

"There won't be. We're just here to see if we're gonna have a little Kim or a little Jack"

Kim smiled. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too"

The door opened and a woman in a white labcoat entered.

"Are you miss Kimberly Brewer?"

"Yes"

"Alright. You ready to see your baby?"

It took her a while to respond. But finally, she said "Yes."

The doctor smiled and began to rub stuff on Kim's stomach. Jack, still sitting in the chair right next to Kim, grabbed her hand softly.

"Okay, Mrs. Brewer, if you look over here on this screen you're gonna see your little baby"

The screen was dark and started to show things. The doctor smiled.

"There's a hand"

"And a foot"

"Okay, you ready to see if you need pink or blue?"

Kim squeezed Jack's hand.

The doctor examined the screen.

"It's a.."

Review and I'll update! Vote on the Kick baby's gender! You guys want to see a little Kimmy or a little Jackie? Thanks for reading! I'll update soon if you guys review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in a loong time! It wasn't that I was waiting for a certain number of reviews or something, I just haven't had time! On the note of reviews, HOLY FALAFEL! Last chapter got more reviews than any of my other stories! Thank you guys soo much! Keep reviewing! "It's a... Girl!"

Jack smiled ear to ear and looked down at his wife, who seemed to be in thought. The doctor's pager went off and she quickly told the young couple that the nurse would be in shortly before rushing out the door. Jack squeezed Kim's hand.

"You excited?"

"Yeah"

"You're thinking about something"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Remember when I told you that I was pregnant?"

"How could I forget?"

Flashback

Kim stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. The blue plus sign had appeared only seconds ago. This was the fourth test she had taken in a week; all were positive. She leaned against a wall, slightly smiling. She was going to have a baby. It was a week until Christmas, and Kim knew exactly how to tell Jack.

So, she did the only thing she had thought of. She put the test into a small box and wrapped it.

The next week, Christmas day, Jack was sitting with his arm around Kim on the carpet by the tree. There was one gift left. Kim silently handed it to Jack. He raised an eyebrow before sliding his tan thumb under the flap on the end. He slid the box out of the paper and began to open it. He saw it and his jaw dropped.

Then, the most unnatural looking thing occurred. Jack Brewer, the toughest guy anyone ever knew, cried.

End flashback

He smiled and kissed her, pulling away as the nurse entered. The nurse gabbed a few paper towels and moistened them.

She returned to Kim and wiped off the gel that had been spread over her baby bump. She tossed the towels in the trashcan and turned to Jack.

"You can leave whenever. If you want to talk or something, feel free"

Then, she left.

Jack rubbed Kim's arm.

"Wanna go pick out some furniture?"

"Sure!"

He helped her up and laced his fingers through hers before heading out the door.

Sorry it was so short! Please review and I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading! What color should the baby's room be? Tell me in a review!


	3. Chapter 4

I haven't updated in forever, I am super sorry! Feel free to virtually punch me in the face! Hope you enjoy, it's been distracting me all day by running through my head.. Writers block, hasta la vista!

Kim and Jack plopped down on the leather couch in their living room. Kim's ankles were cantaloupe sized.. And Jack was smart and kept his mouth shut about them. Kim was fiery to begin with when it came to his jokes, and he didn't want to know what a pregnant Kim would do. She might scalp him, for all he knew.

Speaking of his blonde angel, she was still sprawled next to him, feet up on the ottoman by the couch, with her head tilted backwards. Her eyes were shut and she massaged her temples. Jack frowned at the sight, then quickly got up and went to the kitchen, first filling a glass of water, then taking two ibuprofen pills from the bottle on the counter.

He returned to his wife and nudged her gently, setting the pills and water on the end table near her arm. She weakly smiled at him before downing the medicine she had been needing.

Jack sat down right next to her and kicked his feet up on the ottoman next to Kim's.. Large.. ones. Kim had shut her eyes again and placed her head on his shoulder. Then, his gorgeous wife was totally conked out on his shoulder.

Jack grinned and shook his head, snaking an arm behind her back and pulling her petite.. Yes, she was still petite even though she was six months pregnant.. body next to his. He gently traced circles on her swollen abdomen.. "Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy. You don't know me yet, but I love you and your mommy and I are going to find the perfect name for a sweet girl like you.."

Kim woke up and scared the living daylights out of her husband, causing him to fall off the couch onto the floor. "Jack! A name!"

Jack groaned and pushed himself up off the floor. He could already tell. This was going to be a loong three months.

Minutes later, the couple was cuddling under the comforter of their bed, flipping through books of baby names. Kim would find one she liked, write it down, then freak out and hate the name. She was having mood swings like no other.

Jack smirked and glanced up at his wife over the book.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing.."

"TELL ME JACKSON DANIEL BREWER."

"What about BonQueQue Brewer?"

Kim totally lost it and burst into tears. Jack was alarmed.

"Kimmy.. Kimmy! I was just joking!"

"Exactly, Jack! You aren't taking this seriously!"

"Kimmy.. We still have three months!" He rubbed the knotted muscles in her neck gently.

"I know but I won't be able to sleep until we have a name!"

Jack slid a sheet of paper out from the pages of the baby name book. "Here. I found a couple.."

Kim took the paper slowly. She read over the names and smiled.. Then looked up to glare at her husband.

"You seriously wrote down BonQueQue?"

"Uhhmm.. Maybe?"

"Jack.. " she kept reading over his list.

"Oh my gosh." her eyes started to water.

"What?"

"I love it!"

"Kimmy, which name?"

"Alexis! We could call her Ally, or Lexie, or Lex, or Alex.."

"That is a good one.."

Kim furiously wrote it down on the final sheet. The first one of the day to make it to finals..

"Alexis Brewer.. I think that one is a keeper, Kimmy."

"Me too.. Now middle name."

Jack groaned and opened the book again. He was on page 137 when Kim squealed.

"What? What?"

"Claire!"

"Alexis Claire Brewer..."

"Yes! Yes!" Kim was sobbing.

Jack took the final paper from Kim and wrote the full name on it, while she continued having mood swing 879 of today..

Jack leaned over and kissed her, putting the paper back on the book pile. She stopped bawling and kissed back.

The soon to be parents grinned at each other. Kim gently pulled up on her shirt to expose her belly, placing her hands just above her belly button. Jack wrapped an arm around her and put his large, tanned hands over her lighter, petite ones.

"Hi Alexis, I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy"

"We both love you very much"

"And can't wait to meet you."

Jack kissed his bride again before clicking off the lamp on his nightstand. A glance at the clock told him it was midnight.

Kim laid next to Jack, taking the blankets while snuggling up next to him. They laid there and talked for a while before Jack dozed off.

What felt like three seconds later, the light flashed back on.

"Jack!"

"What!" he shot up, rubbing his eyes.

"We need nursery colors!"

Jack ran a hand through his brown locks, and sighed before getting out of bed.

He was off to find that ibuprofen.


	4. Chapter 5

Okay y'all! Once I got writing, I couldn't stop! So here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Review! And a big thanks to everyone who has already! Woo! :D

Jack returned after taking some ibuprofen to find Kim back in bed with new books. But these books contained millions and millions of paint samples. Jack shuddered.

He crawled back in bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, so he could look at the colors she was looking at. Right now she was skipping through all the blues and greens. She hated pink, so Jack knew that she would probably go with yellow or purple.

And he was right. Kim settled in the section of purples and began to talk to him about the colors. Jack pretended to listen, but as she turned the page, a color caught his eye. Kim stopped talking and looked at the color. It was a soft purple color, that reminded Jack of the spring flowers in the park, where he had taken Kim on a date once.

"I love it!"

"Me too, Kimmy."

She circled the color and put the open book on the nightstand, then yawned.

"Is it finally time for bed or are you going to wake me up again?"

"Shut up Jack. It's time for bed"

He smirked and shut off the lamp. They laid there quietly for a while. Jack knew that something was up with Kim, she seemed stressed, like how she had been before the doctor's appointment.

"Kimmy."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Yes there is babes. Tell me, please?"

Kim sighed and put her head on Jack's muscular chest. It was a few minutes before she replied.

"...What if I'm not a good mom?"

Jack could see tears glistening on her cheeks. He brushed the stray hairs across her face and gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes, stroking her cheek softly.

"Kimmy. You're going to be an amazing mom. You're great at everything you do. You're super pretty, a great wife, an awesome fighter, a good friend, a very awesome chef, and I know that Alexis will love you, because I do."

Kim smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and connecting their lips. They pulled apart and Jack softly smiled.

"Don't worry, okay beautiful?"

"Okay."

Then, they both fell asleep. And this time, they stayed asleep.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. Kim was still asleep. Jack wanted to make breakfast for her but she got sick if he even mentioned a certain food. And it changed hourly.

Kim stretched and turned to Jack.

"You hungry Kimmy?"

"Yeah.."

"What do you want?"

"Tacos."

"Kim its only 9:30.."

"Jack it's obviously another weird craving." Kim growled while sitting up.

He smiled and rubbed her back. "Alright, I'll get tacos. C'mon.."

Kim went down to the Corvette in her pajamas. The tint was dark and she was pregnant, so she could get away with it.

Jack hopped in the drivers seat after helping Kim into the passenger seat.

"So is Alexis craving Taco Bell or Taco Mayo?"

"Taco Bell."

Jack turned into the drive thru and read some menu items off to Kim.

He ended up ordering a dozen Doritos Locos Tacos because he wanted to have leftovers in case Kim's weird cravings got weirder. Because they most likely would.

Jack pulled back into the road and headed back to their house.

"So Kimmy, what's on the agenda today?"

"We need to pick up the furniture we ordered.. And go buy that paint."

"Alrighty, I'll get out the truck after breakfast."

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. But I figured that it would change anyway since you're such a random person."

He nudged her with his elbow and smirked.

The daggers she glared at him wiped the expression off his face.

"I sowey Kimmy" he said, giving her his puppy dog face.

She giggled and opened the car door, only to find Jack there to help her out as usual.

"Jack, you know I'm perfectly capable of getting out of the car."

"I know, but.."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the door.

Kim sat down at the dining room table and Jack handed her the box of tacos. He headed towards the kitchen to get drinks and the vitamins Kim was taking. She had already unwrapped a taco and taken a bite of it.

He smirked at her before handing her the water and vitamins.

"Wapht" Kim grouched through a mouthful of taco.

"Noftwing" Jack mimicked. He sat down across from her and grabbed at taco.

By then Kim had swallowed and was glaring at him. She eyed the taco and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said tacos weren't breakfast?"

"Hey, if you can't beat em, join em."

"When are we going to go get the furniture?"

"Oh, I don't know. When do you want to?"

"After we're done. Then we need to take the paint sample into the hardware place and have them match it."

"You want to paint already?"

"YES, JACKSON. THAT WOULD BE WHY WE STAYED UP UNTIL TWO AM LAST NIGHT."

"Geez, RAWR to you too baby."

Kim sighed. "I'm sorry Jack.. I hate having these mood swings.."

"I know. I'm not really taking offense to anything you say anyway."

"Rude."

"Love you!"

"Love you too, you turd."

Jack cleared the table and put the remaining tacos in the fridge.

"Ready Kimmo?"

"Uh, I haven't even put makeup on."

"You look amazing without it.."

"Yeah but we're going in public."

"To the Home Depot, babe."

"And the furniture place!"

"You don't have to go in.."

"What about loading the truck?"

"I wouldn't let you help with that anyway."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a teeny bit overprotective?"

"Not recently."

"Stop smirking."

"Let's go beautiful."

"Fine.."

They hopped into Jack's new Chevy Silverado. He had just recently gotten it because he wanted something other than a sports car, since they already had two.

"Furniture first?"

"Yeah"

They arrived at the furniture place.

"Wait here Kimmy, I'll go have them bring it out."

Kim nodded and pulled out her iPhone to play Temple Run 2 while he was there. He came back after a few minutes with a receipt.

"We have to pull up to the loading doors and they'll load it for us."

"Yay"

"Don't sound too excited, hon."

She sighed and Jack laughed.

Soon the truck was loaded down with baby furniture. Jack turned the truck around after thanking the loaders. The hardware store was just a few blocks away and they were there in no time.

He helped Kim out of the truck, and they walked inside, hand in hand. The nerdy kid at the desk looked up to greet them.

"Hi how may I help you today?"

Jack took the paint sample from Kim and held it up.

"Do you guys match paint samples here?"

"Yessir, our mixing station is just to the left."

"Thanks."

"Have a nice day"

"You too."

They wandered over to the paint. Jack went up to the desk to discuss the color while Kim went to the aisle nearby to get a few rollers, brushes, a roll of painting tape, paint stirrers, and drop cloths. She had just returned to Jack when the paint was done.

Jack took the basket from her and the buckets of paint to the register and slid his credit card. The clerk girl not-so-subtly checked him out, which caused Kim to explode.

"Nuh uh girl, you DID NOT just check out MY husband."

"Kim."

"Jack, you stay out of this. She totally just checked you out."

"Yes, darling. She literally just checked me out. Like item-wise?"

Kim turned red. Jack grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon baby let's go find some lunch."

They exited the store. Luckily no one was really there to witness Kim's angry explosion. Jack was sure going to have stories for Alexis when she got here..

That's all for now! I decided to be nice and update fast since you guys were so awesome at reviewing! Keep it up and I'll try to have the next chapter by tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 6

I'm back! Thanks so much for reviewing! It means more than you know to have people telling me that I'm doing good!

Kim and Jack returned home after having burgers. Kim was still super embarrassed about her scene in the Home Depot, and kept muttering to herself about how stupid she was.

"Kimmy, stop."

"Stop what?"

"You aren't stupid. You're amazing. And plus, you're obviously pregnant. That qualifies as an excuse."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. They stayed there for a little while until Jack jumped backwards.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"What was that for?"

"I don't know? What happened?"

"You just like punched me?"

"No, that would be your daughter kicking you."

"Geez, apparently she inherited our karate genes.."

Kim rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do first Kimmo?"

"Uh, probably paint.. but what are we going to do with the furniture?"

"Oh, probably keep it in the boxes in the garage."

"Alright, I'll go get the paint."

"Oh no you won't."

"Overprotective.." Kim sang to him as he walked off.

Jack walked back in with the cans of paint and bag of brushes and stuff.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Alexis agrees with me that you're overprotective."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I think she just kicked my ribcage in half.." Kim rubbed her side.

"Well maybe she was agreeing with me"

Kim sighed. "Jack, can we just start painting?"

"Yep! C'mon!"

Kim got up from the couch and followed him into the room they had chosen as the nursery. He set down the stuff on the old nightstand they had been using to pick where the furniture went.

He popped the lid off one can and unwrapped a roller, handing it to Kim before pouring paint into a tray. She rolled it across the back of his head, pretending like she actually painted his brown skater hair purple.

Jack freaked out, to say the least.

Once he had calmed down, they started painting the walls.. And occasionally each other..

They finished a few hours later. The couple was covered in purple paint.

So it was a great time for the doorbell to ring.

Jack glanced over at Kim.

"Uh.. You answer it and I'll kiss you?"

Jack shook his head and laughed, but headed towards the door. He opened it to find a smiling Milton.. Well, smiling until he saw the purple version of Jack.

"Jack! What on earth?"

"Nursery painting.."

Kim walked into the living room and waved at Milton, who obviously found the purple soon-to-be parents hilarious.

"Jackie I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright babes, I'll entertain Milton."

Milton rolled his eyes at their cheesy romance. They'd always been like this, but Kim was taking it to the next level with her mood swings. He'd never heard her call Jack "Jackie"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the redhead who seemed very disturbed at the sight of the Brewer house.

"What happened to your house?"

Jack glanced around. It was pretty bad. There were baby name books on every table, along with paint samples. Painting supplies littered the bar, and there was a pile of taco trash sticking out of the trashcan. Boxes and boxes of furniture lined the walls.

"Uh.. I'm not sure really. All those boxes are baby furniture.. The taco trash is from breakfast.. That painting stuff explains why I'm purple.."

Milton just stared.

"Aaaallrriigghhtyyy then..."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, Kim got pregnant and crazy so we haven't really had time to clean."

"Wait til she goes into nesting mode. The house will become a death trap for babies and you'll have to get all this child-proofing stuff."

"Dear falafel. I thought this stage was bad.."

Kim entered the room, normal colored. "Hon go take a shower now. You're going to dry and turn into a statue."

Jack obediently went to the bathroom.

Kim sat down next to Milton.

"How's Julie?"

"Oh, she's doing okay. She was going to come over with me, but she and her mom went to find baby clothes."

"Did you guys ever decide on a name?"

"We were thinking Andrew David, but that isn't quite set in stone yet.."

"Awww."

"Well what about you guys?"

"We picked a name, and we aren't telling people until the shower."

"Hmm.."

Jack walked back in, also back to his normal color. Milton glanced at the couple.

"So did you manage to actually paint the room or just each other?"

"We got it done." Kim smiled

"Finally."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Jack, who quickly changed the subject.

"So you want to see the nursery so far?"

"Sure."

Kim lead the way to the freshly painted room.

"It's nice, you guys. Julie and I still haven't decided on a color.. Blue or green, of course, but we haven't picked a shade."

"Oh we did last night, at two in the morning." Jack informed his ginger friend.

Kim glared at Jack. "Not funny."

Milton nearly facepalmed at the two. They were so loving.. Pfft. They still acted like those same best friends that they were back in high school, but they did act sappy sometimes.

Milton's phone buzzed. It was Julie.

"Hey guys, I'd love to stay, but Julie wants me to come look at stuff with her and her mom."

"Alrighty Milton, drive safe."

"Seeya bro."

"Bye guys"

Jack yawned and looked at his wife.

"You want to wait until tomorrow to put together all that furniture?"

"You're going to let me help?"

"No. You're going to watch."

Kim growled at him. "You're such a turd.."

"But I'm a lovable turd!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Jackson."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and they wandered off to bed.

That's all I have guys! I think that I'm going to do one more day and then time-skip. Probably to month 8 of the pregnancy. So a two month skip. Tell me in a review if you want me to or not! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry sorry guys! Been really busy and haven't had time to even relax! It'll get worse too. Track starts next week and I have morning workouts twice a week! So that cuts into my writing time! Plus I got writers block again! So I'm not sure how long this chapter will be!

Jack yawned and rolled over to find Kim staring at him.

"Hi baby and actual baby"

"Ha. Ha. Jack."

"Ow, Kimmy. Moody today?"

"No Jack I'm GREAAT."

He purposely ignored her obvious sarcasm.

"Oh okay! Let's build some furniture!"

"I'm helping."

"You can hold the instructions."

Kim sighed. Jack was a mess. He was wearing black sweats, one sock, and his normally "perfect" hair was sticking out everywhere. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, but Kim wasn't gonna complain about that.

Jack dragged a box into the newly painted nursery. It was the crib.

He sliced the tape with his pocketknife and handed Kim the instructions. He didn't need them.

"You can hold those or throw them away babe"

"Uh, you're using them."

"Nuh uh"

"Yes, Jackson, you are."

"No, Kimberly, I'm not." he teased

Kim winced at the usage of her full name. She switched her facial expression to a skull-melting glare after Jack smirked.

"Kimmy stop! You're burning my soul!"

It was Kim's turn to smirk now. She glanced at the instruction manual as Jack emptied the box onto the floor.

"So maybe I do need those instructions."

"I was riiiighht." Kim sang

"No you weeerrenn'ttt"

Kim threw them at him.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"You gave me a paper cut!"

"I'm starting to think that Alexis isn't the only baby in this house, Jack."

"You're mean" Jack pretended to cry.

"Build the crib."

A few hours and curses later, the crib sat in the room.

"What do you want put together next Kimmo?"

"Changing table."

Jack went and pushed the next box into the nursery.

He handed Kim the directions jokingly and she death glared at him again.

Kim started organizing diapers and other baby-butt things in the drawers for the changing table.

Jack assembled the table with time to spare. Kim set up the accessories for it, such as a "super great deal" diaper wipe holder and cushioned pad for the top.

Jack put a diaper on his head when Kim wasn't paying attention.

Mood swing? Yeah. You could say that..

Kim burst into tears and Jack sighed. He took the diaper off and set it on the table.

"Kim."

"Jack! What if the diapers don't fit her? What if they're the wrong size? What if.."

He cut her off by closing her mouth his own way.

"Kim. Stop worrying. If they're too big she'll grow into them. Plus we're going to have a shower and get more baby things like other diapers so it's not a problem. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now what do you want for lunch?"

"What do we have?"

"Well I can make something, or we have pizza, and leftover tacos, or.."

Kim ran to the bathroom and puked.

Jack shot down the hallway after her, following her into the bathroom and rubbing circles on her back.

"What did I say Kimbo?"

"Tacos.."

"Okay, those are out. Grilled cheese?"

"That sounds amazing right now."

"Brush your teeth and I'll get one for you."

"Alright"

Jack quickly threw two sandwiches in the pan and turned it on.

He was going to try and get all the furniture out together today so Kim could arrange and rearrange decorations while he was at work.

Kim walked in right as he slid the sandwiches onto plates.

He handed her them and filled up two glasses with water. Putting the food on the table, Kim popped open the vitamins that Jack was making her take. She took a few out and sat down.

Devouring the food, the couple didn't talk until it was gone.

"What do you want to do next babe?"

"Sleep."

Jack smiled softly. "Then sleep."

"You're building furniture though"

"So?"

"I'll feel lazy"

"You aren't allowed to help anyways"

"Touché."

"Sleep, Kim."

"Okay."

They cleared the table and Jack loaded everything into the dishwasher. Kim went and sprawled.. Well as much as a six-month pregnant woman can sprawl.. On the couch in the living room.

Jack went and gave her a hug and peck on the cheek before going to work on the furniture.

"What, no real kiss?"

"Ew! You just threw up!"

Kim laughed. "I was teasing. And I'm the blonde one here.."

"Oh.. Right.."

That's all I have tonight guys! I'm about to pass out because I'm so exhausted. Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading and to all my reviewers! I love reading what you all think!


	7. Chapter 8

So yesterday it snowed. Like, not normal snow. Like a NARNIA BLIZZARD. Then our power went out and I was bored out of my mind. So here's what I came up with. I don't know when our darn power will come back on so it could be a while before this is published.

Kim scrolled through her Facebook page while Jack wandered around through the house putting safety devices everywhere.

Plastic plugs in the outlets, door locks on the cabinets with chemicals or harmful items in them, you know.

Kim had demanded that Jack "babyfy" the house.

Jack had sighed but decided it was best not to argue. Her mood swings had gotten worse. Weird, Jack didn't think it was possible.

Kim went into another one of her "baby prep" phases suddenly.

"JACK!"

"Yes my love?"

"We need to take pregnancy pictures."

"We?"

"Yes. We."

"Whyyyy Kimmmyyy.."

"Because I say so"

"Can't argue with that"

"What should we wear?"

"Are you really asking me Kimmo? Last time you did I learned that I have 'no style whatsoever'"

"Drop the sarcasm, mister."

"Fine.. And I don't know. What about black and white?"

"PERFECT!"

Jack stared at her in shock.

Obviously she was going insane. A non-pregnant Kim would've made him wear pink and neon purple with a zebra jacket.

Just kidding, she wouldn't. But there would be color.

"So when exactly are we going to take these pictures Kim?"

"I have to make an appointment."

"With which photographer?"

"Don't know."

"How'd you get this idea?"

"Uh, pinterest, hello"

Jack mimicked her and pranced through the kitchen.

Kim threw a pillow at him.

"Jack we need to pick out outfits. Stop messing around."

"Alright.."

"Go find something and come out here wearing it so I can approve."

"Yes ma'am."

"SARCASM."

Jack laughed and walked down the hallway.

After twenty three outfits, Jack was irritated. He smirked as he put on a pink button up (originally white but Kim had washed it with colors) with Kim's zebra jacket and a purple tie.

Kim mood swing: check.

She burst into tears. Again.

"Kimmy what's wrong?"

"You keep being a sarcastic turd!"

He sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I'm sorry Kimmy, I'm just trying to make you smile"

Kim calmed down.

"Okay, but take off that stupid jacket."

Jack tossed it and the purple tie on the floor.

"Oh! That pink color is perfect!"

"Uh Kim.."

"It will match my new dress!"

"Kim.."

"And it's pink so it'll show that we're having a girl.."

"Kim."

"Yes?"

"I'm not wearing this shirt"

Kim's smile turned into an icy stare.

"Yes you are"

"Uh I'll wear a tie this color?"

"Fine.."

"Yay!"

Kim got on the computer and looked up photographers in Seaford, while Jack went to clean up the clothes mess.

That's all I have for today! Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll try to get another up soon, but we may not have power for another two days. So I'll see!


	8. Chapter 9

So, um, if you kill me for not updating.. Then this story will be forever unfinished.. So.. Don't kill me please.. Haha. Seriously though, I totally could not write. We started track and I couldn't walk because I pulled so many muscles, plus I was exhausted. So enjoy!

A few days later, Kim woke Jack up early so they could take pictures.

Jack cracked one eye open at an angry Kim.

"You were supposed to be getting ready half an hour ago."

"It's 6:30 AM Kimbo."

"You get up for work at that time."

"But it's Saturday.."

"Jackson! Just get up!"

"Fiinee.."

He slid out of bed and stretched. Kim was staring at his abs, as usual. He stretched and winked before going to take a shower.

Kim rolled her eyes and went to the closet to get her dress.

Jack walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

"Kimmy what did we decide that I was going to wear?"

"The white button up with the pink tie."

"I agreed to wear pink?"

"...Jack."

"What?"

"What the crud are you smoking?"

"Huh?"

"How do you not remember that discussion?"

"Uh.."

"Nevermind.. Just get dressed.." she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Why? I look better when I'm not."

"Jaaacckk..." she shut the door.

"It's true, Kimmy!"

"Whatever. Just hope that Alexis doesn't have your ego."

"Ow, Kim."

"That didn't even make a dent in your ego."

"True true."

Kim growled and put her straightener on the counter. He was such a turd sometimes.

Jack straightened his tie in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair.

Kim walked out of the bathroom, wearing a maternity dress the same shade of pink as Jack's tie.

"So where are we going?"

"Eli's Photography, it's downtown."

"Okay."

Kim glanced at herself in the mirror before turning to Jack.

"You ready?"

"I guess."

"Let's go."

Jack grabbed Kim's hand and they walked out to the car together.

Jack pulled the Corvette into the lot outside the photography place. Helping Kim out of the car, he locked it and they headed inside.

A young guy behind the counter glanced up at the door chime.

Hey, I'm Eli! You must be the Brewers.

"Yep, I'm Kim and this is my husband Jack."

"Alright, follow me please."

Eli led them into a studio, which had a plain black background and a covered table.

"Alright guys, I have an idea for the first shot. Kim, please sit on the right end of the table and Jack, stand behind it. Hands touching on Kim's stomach. Show the wedding ring."

Eli snapped a few shots before switching poses.

Jack sighed. This was going to be a long hour and a half.

After about forty five different poses, Eli finally had enough shots.

"Okay guys, thanks for coming out. I'll have the best of each shot out by Tuesday. I can email them to you but they would have a watermark. If you come in they wouldn't."

"We'll probably come in after Jack gets off work whenever they're done."

"Alright, thanks! Have a great day!"

"You too!"

Kim and Jack exited the building and hopped into the 'Vette.

"Now that wasn't that bad was it?"

"Now that I think about it, yes."

"Why?"

"Because I had to wear a pink tie."

Kim sighed.

That's all I have! I tried to make it as long as I could but I'm really tired, and it's DST tonight so I have to sleep. I might time skip pretty soon.. Please review and tell me if you want me to! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten from you! Y'all are awesome! I will TRY to update again soon, but I may not be able to. I'll see.


	9. Chapter 10

This isn't an update! Sorry guys! But I need you all!

Some of you may know Lina. If you've been on the Kick Wiki you have probably met her. She's a super sweet, funny, caring girl. Sadly, Lina went into a coma today, a total surprise to all of us. I had even chatted wthere'd the night before and she was totally fine. I'm requesting your prayers please.

Twitter users: we're going to trend #YouCanKickItLina. Please help us! We're also writing fics and dedicating them to her. I'll try to update you on what's happening when I get the updates. Please help us.


	10. Lina Update

Hey again! I know it's another non-chapter and you all probably despise me, but I have an awesome update on Lina! She's awake! I just finished chatting with her! Thank you guys for all your prayers! I'll try and get an update up soon, since I'm on spring break.


End file.
